Los sentimientos de Severus
by LuciaSantiagoB
Summary: Severus amó con locura a Lily en secreto, sabía que su amor hacia ella jamás seria correspondido, pero nunca renunciaría a ese sentimiento. Siempre que observaba la imagen de ella, sentía un gran vacío en su alma.


**Los Sentimientos de Severus** **(ATP)**

Les traigo un Os lleno de tristeza y de amor.

Severus amó con locura a Lily en secreto, sabía que su amor hacia ella jamás seria correspondido, pero nunca renunciaría a ese sentimiento. Siempre que observaba la imagen de ella, sentía un gran vacío en su alma.

Hermione va a buscar al profesor de pociones por orden del director, cuando lo ve tan triste, siente que debe ayudarle a superar el sentimiento de gratitud que siente hacia Lily Evans.

¿Severus se dejara ayudar por Hermione?, ¿Ambos se enamorarán?, ¿Se odiarán?, ¿Los demás aceptarán su relación o los separarán?

 _Todos los personajes, lugares y hechizos pertenecen a JKR yo solo juego con ellos para entretener al lector._

 _ **ItachiUzumaki**_

 **Siempre tuya, Severus**

Siento cómo mi vida se marchita-susurró Snape viendo una foto de Lily.

Cada vez que Snape miraba la fotografía de una Lily feliz, veía como su alma se deshacía en más pedazos, era como si al verla se le iba la vida, en casa recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Snape se encontraba en su alcoba, viendo la fotografía de su amada Lily, cada recuerdo que tenia de ella, lo volvía más triste y melancólico. Snape no se percató de que una alumna de Gryffindor tocara su puerta.

¿Se puede profesor?-pregunto desde la puerta la alumna de Gryffindor.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, temerosa de que le hubiese pasado algo malo al profesor Snape, abrió con cuidado la puerta y observo al profesor sentado en una silla, y sujetando lo que parecía un fotografía de una mujer sonriente con el cabello pelirrojo. _Profesor…-comenzó a decir la alumna._

Severus se encontraba sumergido en sus propios recuerdos que la voz que sonaba le parecía lejana.

 _Profesor… ¿se encuentra bien?-_ pregunto con angustia la alumna.

 _Mi querida Lily…-_ volvió a suspirar Snape, sin percatarse de la presencia de la alumna.

Preocupada se acercó a Snape, extendiendo la mano acada paso que daba, tragó una bocanada de aire para calmar su respiración y así no parecer temblorosa cuando lo tocase. Continúo dando pequeños pasos, sin dejar de observarlo, con la mano extendida le toco el hombro, se inclinó hacia un lado, y susurrándole al oído si se encontraba bien. Severus desvió sus ojos impregnados en lágrimas de la fotografía para ver a la persona que le hablaba. Los ojos de Severus no daban crédito a lo que veían. _¿Por qué la Insufrible, le mostraba compasión? ¿Acaso ella no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar en su alcoba?_

 _Profesor ¿se encuentra usted bien? -_ volvió a preguntar la muchacha Severus se levantó de la silla, dejando encima de la mesa la fotografía de Lily.

¿Quién es la mujer de la fotografía que tanto daño le hace hasta como para entristecerle?-pregunto con intriga la muchacha.

No es nadie a quien le pueda interesar, señorita Granger-contestó molesto Severus. Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida por la respuesta del profesor, pero ella misma pensó que era mejor no volver a hacerle la pregunta de quién era la mujer de la fotografía, no quería volver a verlo triste y melancólico.

 _¿Puedo saber qué hace usted en mi alcoba?-_ pregunto molesto Severus.

Hermione tragó un poco de aire antes de responder al profesor Snape, me ha mandado el profesor Dumbledore a buscarlo, le toqué en la puerta y como no había escuchado respuesta alguna de su parte decidí entrar para comprobar que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, profesor -respondió con voz melancólica Hermione.

Severus no supo lo que su corazón le decía, sentía como calor, alegría y sobre todo tranquilidad al saber que alguien más le mostraba cariño, por un momento descarto esa posibilidad, pero se dejó llevar por las recientes emociones que estaba experimentando.

Pues déjeme decirle que me encuentro perfectamente-afirmo Severus a una preocupada Hermione.

La respuesta que Severus le había dado a Hermione hizo que su preocupación por el cesase por el momento.

Severus salió de su alcoba para ir a ver al director, dejando así sola en su alcoba a Hermione, y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Hermione se quedó parada en la alcoba de Severus, observo la estancia era acogedora, tenía amplias estanterías llenos de libros muggles, pociones, de defensa contra las artes oscura y otros libros que no lograba comprender por qué los tenia. Hermione se giró y vio la cama de Severus, tenía un hermoso edredón de color verde esmeralda oscuro, las paredes estaban pintadas del color beige crema y las cortinas hacían juego con el edredón de la cama. El escritorio estaba lleno de pergaminos bien colocados, también tenía varios libros de Historia de Hogwarts y en el centro estaba la fotografía de aquella mujer que tanto entristecía a Severus; la cogió y le dio la vuelta para ver si ponía algún nombre. Al pie de la fotografía ponía lo siguiente:

 _ **Para mi buen amigo de la infancia.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te Quiere**_ _ **  
**_ _ **L.E.**_

 _¿L.E.?,_ pensó Hermione.

Hermione comprendió que la L seria de Lily, pero la E ¿de qué era? ¿Acaso era otro nombre? o ¿apellido? Si era un apellido tenía pensado descubrirlo, pero no a través de Severus, sino que buscando en la biblioteca del colegio. Hermione volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar y salió de la alcoba de Severus. Subió las escaleras que daban a los pasillos de las mazmorras. Varios Slytherin la observaron pero ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de meterse hoy con ella.

Severus caminaba por los pasillos con paso apurado dejando atrás algunos alumnos rezagados que se dirigían al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

 _Buenos días profesor-_ saludo Harry.

Severus paso de largo sin devolverle el saludo a Harry ya que iba bastante molesto a ver al director. Hermione se encontraba oculta en la penumbra pensando quien sería aquella mujer de la fotografía, tan sumergida que se encontraba, que no se percató de la presencia de su amigo Harry que la estaba esperando para entrar en el Gran Comedor.

Hola Hermione, ¿te vienes a desayunar conmigo?-pregunto Harry.

Hermione necesitaba estar sola en estos momentos, no se podía permitir ir a desayunar con su amigo al Gran Comedor.

 _Lo siento Harry -_ dijo Hermione alejándose de él.

¡ _Hermioneeeee! -_ -grito Harry desde atrás, pero ya era tarde Hermione había desaparecido de su vista. Hermione iba sorteando a los alumnos que bajaban para ir a desayunar, y otros que se quedaban a hablar en medio del pasillo o de las escaleras movedizas, lo cual resultaba frustrante para ella. Se deslizo al pasillo del tercer piso, camino por un pasillo cubierto de estatuas con armadura, pasando de largo por la clase de encantamientos del profesor Filius Flitwick, y continuando por Corredor de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor y el Trastero, hasta llegar a las escaleras del cuarto piso que la llevaría a la biblioteca.

Ya en el cuarto piso se encamino por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca, en ella no había ningún alumnos a esas horas solo la señora Irma Pince que era la encargada de cuidar de la biblioteca y de comprobar que los libros eran dejados en su sitio y que a su vez estuviesen bien cuidados.

Hermione entró a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar en cada una de las secciones, hasta encontrar el libro que deseaba, en cuyo libro venía toda la información no solo de los fundadores, sino de los profesores y alumnos de todas las décadas.El libro tenía la cubierta en marrón madera, las letras en dorado, se sentó en una silla, y apoyó el libro en la mesa para poder leer mejor la información. La información de los alumnos estaban organizados alfabéticamente así que Hermione empezó a buscar con cuidado para no estropear las hojas del libro ya que este era muy antiguo, paso por las letras, D, H, K y L. Hermione sabia de sobra que no serían tan tontos como para poner primero el nombre y luego el apellido de una persona, pero aun así lo comprobó. Paso hoja tras hoja hasta llegar a la P, claro que aquella mujer tenía las iniciale pero la S tenía algo que la intrigaba así que empezó a buscar apellidos que empezasen con la letra S, hasta que leyó un nombre que le resultaba familiar.

No puede ser-se dijo incrédula.

Hermione volvió a revisar el nombre y en efecto era Snape Prince Severus.

 _ **Severus Snape**_ _nació el 9 de enero de 1960, hijo de Eileen Prince, una bruja sangre pura,_ _y Tobías Snape, un muggle, haciendo de Severus un mago mestizo. Severus, cuyo padre era emocionalmente vacío, empezó a identificarse con la familia de su madre y creó un apodo en secreto con el nombre de soltera de su madre: se hizo llamar "Príncipe Mestizo". Su infeliz relación con su padre pudo haber sido el origen de su desprecio por los muggles. Se supone que Severus no tenía amigos y fue abandonado por sus padres. Esta falta de atención, en gran parte, determinó la desagradable personalidad de Severus y el comportamiento cruel en sus próximos años de vida. Los padres de Severus vivían en un pueblo muggle cerca de un río, en un lugar llamado la Calle de la Hilandera. Este fue el hogar de Severus a largo de sus años en Hogwarts. La Hilandera, ubicada en Cokeworth, era un área pobre, con calles empedradas y con lámparas, fábricas abandonadas y casas en ruinas._

 _Títulos conseguidos en Hogwarts: Profesor de Pociones, Jefe de la Casa Slytherin._

 _Descripción Física del alumno:_ _  
_ _Color de pelo: Negro_ _  
_ _color de ojos: Negro_

 _Color de Piel: Cetrina_

 _Características Mágicas del alumno:_ _  
_ _Varita: 30 centímetros, pino negro y fibras de corazón de dragón, rígida._

 _Patronus: Cierva._

 _Hermione al terminar de leer sobre Severus comprendió porque actuaba de ese modo, no quería que nadie supiera que era un nacido de muggle y bruja. Ella no lo culpaba, sabía que sufría así que descarto la posibilidad de odiarlo y se centró en buscar a la persona con esas dos iniciales, cerro el libro y respiro aire para volver a centrarse en la búsqueda, primero busco por la L venían todos los nombres que empezaban por L pero no venía el que ella buscaba, así que empezó a buscar por la E y ahí si encontró algo que si le intereso mucho._

 _ **Lily Potter**_ __ _(de soltera_ ** _Evans_** _) (_ _30 de enero_ _de_ _1960_ _-_ _31 de octubre_ _de_ _1981_ _)_ **** _fue una_ _bruja_ _hija de muggles_ _, la hija menor del_ _Sr._ _y la_ _Sra. Evans_ _, hermana de_ _Petunia_ _. Ella descubrió que era una bruja cuando era una niña, después de que un niño que vivía cerca de ella (_ _Severus Snape_ _) le contó de la existencia de la magia. Los dos se hicieron grandes amigos, comentando y aprendiendo de Severus sobre el mundo de la magia Lily creció un poco distante a su hermana_ _Petunia_ _. Ella comenzó a asistir al colegio_ _Hogwarts_ _desde_ _1971_ _hasta el_ _1978_ _, y estuvo dentro de la casa de_ _Gryffindor_ _. Talentosa estudiante, Lily fue miembro del_ _club_ _del profesor_ _Horace Slughorn_ _. Su amistad con Snape terminó en quinto año, después de que él, en un momento de frustración y vergüenza, la llamara sangre sucia. Aunque Snape siempre la amó, Lily se casó con_ _James Potter_ _. Ella y James se unieron a la_ _Orden del Fénix_ _después de graduarse y pelearon en la_ _Primera Guerra Mágica_ _, enfrentándose ella misma a_ _Lord Voldemort_ _en tres ocasiones. Esto hizo que éste persiguiera a su único hijo (Harry Potter) cuando una profecía declaró que una persona tendría poder para destruirlo; así que Voldemort_ _atacó_ _a los_ _Potter_ _el_ _31 de octubre_ _de_ _1981_ _. Después de matar a James, le ofreció a Lily la oportunidad de huir, a pedido de Snape, pero Lily se negó y Voldemort la mató. Este sacrificio de amor le dio a su hijo, Harry, tal protección que lo convirtió en la única persona capaz de sobrevivir a la_ _maldición asesina_ _._

Ahora comprendo porque Severus se muestra tan melancólico cuando observa aquella imagen, desde luego debió de ser su primer amor y por mala suerte no fue correspondido-pensó Hermione, debo hacer algo para que Severus vuelva a sentirse amado _-_ se convenció a si misma de lo que tenía que hacer por su profesor de pociones.

Hermione haría cualquier cosa para que el, vuelva a ser amado, a sentirse feliz y a querer a alguien, pero no lo haría usando la fuerza ni pociones lo haría con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo, se acercaría a él para ser su amiga o al menos intentarlo, desde luego tampoco usaría la poción de Amorthentia para enamorarlo.

Sabia de sobra que si sus amigos Ron y Harry se enterasen de lo que quería hacer por Severus la odiarían y dejarían de ser sus amigos, pero no le importaba perderlos como amigos, tenía que ayudar a su profesor de pociones, no le importaba que el resto del profesorado pensasen mal de ella, ni que se burlasen los demás alumnos, eso a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo lo " _UNICO"_ que a ella le importaba era Severus, ya no lo quería ver más triste y melancólico, quería verle sonreír.

En el despacho del director, Albus hablaba con Severus de la misión que tenía que hacer, debía hacer algo de lo que jamás ser pudiese arrepentís, quizás no hoy, ni mañana sino dentro de algunos años.

Mi querido amigo Severus, sabes tan bien como yo que Draco no será capaz de matarme con la maldición letal, así que le pido que actué por el- empezó a decirle Dumbledore.

Señor, no creo que sea una buena idea, esa tarea debe hacerla el no yo- afirmo Severus.

Lo sé compañero mío, pero yo confío en ti sé que podrás hacerlo-le animo Dumbledore.

Severus no las tenía todas con él, sabía que dentro de poco los mortifagos entrarían al castillo y de que irán a por el traidor, tenía que proteger a Potter de algún modo sin que él lo supiera pero a la vez tenía esa estúpida y odiosa promesa inquebrantable de la que se veía forzado a usar si su ahijado Draco no asesinaba al director, Severus se veía en una encrucijada.

Ahora será mejor que se vaya a dar clases, sus alumnos lo estarán esperando-indico Dumbledore al profesor Snape.

Severus salió del despacho cerrando tras de sí la puerta y bajando por las escaleras que conducen al pasillo del quinto piso, se encamino con paso ligero para no llegar tarde a clases, cogió un atajo de unos de los cuadros que le llevaba al cuarto piso, salió del atajo y se dirigió un momento a la biblioteca ya que necesitaba coger prestado un libro para la clase de pociones, al entrar en la biblioteca vio a la Srita Granger dejando un libro en la estantería, al darse ella la vuelta ambos se quedaron viéndose por un largo tiempo a los ojos, Hermione se colocó un mechos detrás de su ojera y mostrándole una sonrisa al profesor. Severus se quedó parado, observando como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, por un momento la vio hermosa pero se recordó que ella era una alumna, era algo prohibido para el en esos momentos.

 _¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí Srita Granger?-_ dijo molesto Severus.

 _¿Otra vez con esa misma pregunta, profesor?-_ respondió pícaramente Hermione, mostrándole una sonrisa traviesa al profesor.

A Severus se le subieron los colores ante la sonrisa de Hermione, pero a su vez se mostró molesto por el comentario realizado por ella.

Severus se acercó con paso lento hacia Hermione, ella se sentó encima de la mesa esperando a que el profesor de pociones se acercase a ella.

 _ **La Imaginación de Hermione**_

 _ **Hermione se veía realmente hermosa, esperando tranquilamente a que su profesor de pociones se acercase a ella, tenía las piernas cruzadas, y la falda bien planchada para que no se le arrugase, se colocó bien el cabello echando hacia un lado de su escote para que se le notase mejor, vio como Severus se le acercaba con paso lento y seguro, no pestañeaba noto como la sonrisa del profesor se fue dibujando en una línea de seducción, Hermione extendió los brazos para acoger las manos de él, cuando Severus estuvo delante de ella, le paso una mano por el rostro de Hermione delicada mente como si ella se fuese a desquebrajar en algún momento, se inclinó para deleitarse de su aroma a avellana y miel, le obsequio con besos suaves por su cuello bajando hasta el escote pronunciado que tenía Hermione.**_

 _ **Hermione jadeo por la sensación de placer que le estaba dando Severus. Severus fue bajando la mano por la cintura de Hermione, ella de acaricio la mejilla a Severus, se acercó pegando más su cuerpo a él, rodeándole su cuellos con los brazos, y después dándole un beso apasionado en la boca lo que él la correspondió fundiéndose en el beso.**_

 _ **No hay nadie en la biblioteca, Severus se separó un poco de Hermione, no solo para poder tomar aire sino que de su túnica saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo para que nadie entrase y los escuchase. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa del uniformo, dejando ver un sujetador en color crema de encaje, le desabrochándole el sujetado dejo al descubierto los senos de la castaña, se veían hermosos y dulces para poder comérselos a lametones.**_

 _ **Severus se inclinó y con la mano agarro el seno de Hermione, apretándolo un poco pero sin hacerle daño, solo dándole el gusto al placer, beso el seno dando le pequeños módicos, lamiéndoselo, Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un pequeño gemido de placer, a lo que Severus le correspondió con una sonrisa, Severus siguió besándole el seno mientras que con la otra mano la introducía en la entrepierna de ella, haciendo que se humedeciese con el contrato.**_

Severus con un carraspeó saco a Hermione de su ensoñación.

Hermione se puso un poco colorada por la imaginación que acababa de tener con el profesor Snape.

Yo mejor me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a su clase _-_ dijo bajándose de la mesa y guiñándole un ojo al pasar por su lado para irse de la biblioteca.

Pero, ¿Qué le pasaba la a Insufrible? ¿Por qué le guiñaba de ese modo el ojo a Severus? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de él? El profesor se quedó observando como Hermione se iba de la biblioteca con aires seductores moviendo las caderas a cada paso que daba.

Al haber salido Hermione de la biblioteca y quedando solo Severus, este se fue a buscar el libro que necesitaba ya que había perdido bastante tiempo en Hermione.

Las clases de pociones fueron amenas, los alumnos tuvieron dos horas para preparar una nueva poción, solo Hermione logró hacerla bien, Seamus acabó salpicado por su propia poción, Harry y Ron terminaron empapados por el sudor de haber hecho la poción. Draco y los demás Slytherin terminaron odiando la clase de pociones.

Enhorabuena señorita Granger, una vez más ha demostrado ser una Insufrible Sabelotodo _-_ la felicito Severus con sarcasmo.

Ya os podéis ir a vuestra siguiente clase, cuando me dé la vuelta no quiero ver a ningún alumno aquí o me veré obligado a quitarle 50 puntos a su casa -advirtió Severus con la mirada.

Los alumnos salieron a empujones del aula, quedando solamente Severus y Hermione.

Hermione se acercó al profesor.

Profesor, si tiene un momento me gustaría hablar con usted _-_ dijo Hermione.

Severus se giró para verla, pero se quedó estático al tenerla tan cerca de él.

¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, señorita Granger?-inquirió Severus.

Profesor no me llame Señorita Granger, llámeme simplemente Hermione -le respondió dulcemente.

¿Por qué tendría que tutearla? -inquirió molesto Severus.

Simplemente por esto-respondió Hermione dándole un beso en la boca a severus.

Severus por inercia quería alejarse de ella, separar los labio de ella pero le era imposible, cada vez que ella abrió la boca para introducirle la lengua aspiraba ese olor a avellanas, la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola más a él e incrementando más el beso hasta que se tuvieron que separar para poder tomar aire.

Hermione, por favor váyase a su siguiente clase-sugirió Severus.

No me iré de su lado por más que me lo pida-respondió dándole otro apasionado beso.

Si no se va ahora mismo me veré tentado en llevarla a mi alcoba y hacerla mía-advirtió Severus.

Mmmm, si tanto quiere profesor puede llevarme no pienso resistirme-respondió divertida Hermione.

Severus la cogió en brazos y con paso decidido la llevo a su alcoba, vigilo que nadie los viese y abriendo la puerta con un aireo de varita entraron, la dejo recostada en su cama y nuevamente hechizo la estancia para que no los molestasen. Se acercó a ella y la beso nuevamente, desprendiéndola a su vez de sus vestimentas que en ese preciso momento estorbaban para ambos, cuando dejó desnuda a la castaña, se desnudó él y colocándose encima de ella la penetro suavemente para no lastimarla, ante ese acto Hermione gimió de placer, movía las caderas en círculos, mientras que él la penetraba más duro, cada vez estaban más cerca del clímax.

La profesora McGonagal, fue al despacho de Severus, debía zanjar cuestiones profesorales sobre los alumnos de último año. Bajó las escaleras que conducen a las Mazmorras, recorrió el sinuoso camino poco alumbrado por las antorchas, hasta llegar al despacho de su compañero Snape. Ella llegó a despacho de Severus, encontrándose la puerta rodeada con un hechizo que impedia que otros escuchasen lo que ocurria dentro de la estancia. Al desactivas el hechizo con su varita, escuchó jadeos provenientes de dentro, temerosa y avergonzada por lo que estaba escuchando decidio abrir la puerta con un brisco sonido, dejando a la pareja petrificada por la intromisión de la profesora.

Hermione se cubrió detrás del profesor y se tapó con la sabana, terminando como si una travesura se tratase. Severus se cubrió por la cintura. McGonagal, ruborizada al ver al profesor desnudo, salió de la habitación advirtiendo que se lo comunicaría al director.

¡Minervaaaa!, espere por favor-gritó Severus.

Dumbledore al terminar de escuchar todo lo que la profesora McGonagall, le había contado sobre la alumna Granger y el profesor Snape, pensó que antes de expulsarlos del castillo, debía escuchar sus testimonios, así que cogió una vuelapluma y un pergamino y redactando las cartas para los dos acusados, la vuelapluma empezó a garabatear en el pergamino.

Estimado :

Me gustaría invitarle a una taza de té en mi despacho, también me gustaría hablar de una cosa sumamente importante con usted.

Venga dentro de cuatro días a mi despacho, preferiblemente solo.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Al terminar de redactar la carta para Severus invoco una lechuza y le entrego la carta para que se la entregase al profesor de pociones. Cuando la lechuza salió volando por la ventana, comenzó a redactar la carta para la Srita Granger.

Estimado Srita. Granger:

Me gustaría invitarle a una taza de té en mi despacho, también me gustaría hablar de una cosa sumamente importante con usted.

Venga dentro de seis días a mi despacho, preferiblemente sola.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Y con otro aireo de varita invoco a una lechuza, le entrego la carta y desapareció por la ventana la lechuza. Ahora Dumbledore lo único que tendría que hacer era esperar cuatro días para hablar con el profesor Severus.

 _Cuatro días más tarde…_

Severus se presentó en el despacho del director tal y como le había pedido en la carta. Tocó con los nudillos en la puerta, esperando la respuesta del anfitrión.

Adelante-indicó el director.

Severus giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se acercó a la mesa del director, pasándose ante el cómo esperando que le indicase que tomase asiento.

Siéntese, profesor-Dumbledore hizo un ademan con la mano para indicarle a Severus que tomase asiento.

El obedeció al director y se sentó en el asiento, esperando a que Dumbledore le gritase por cualquier cosa.

¿Sabe porque está aquí, profesor Snape?-pregunto el director.

Sí, creo recordar que quería hablar conmigo sobre algún asunto importante-respondió molesto Severus.

Así es, me gustaría hablar sobre la señorita Granger y usted- comento Dumbledore.

Severus tragó saliva, desde luego jamás le perdonaría a McGonagall, lo que había hecho, él no se merecía perder de ese modo a Granger, no después de haber superado el lastimoso recuerdo de un amor que no era correspondido, por fin volvía a creer en el amor y no dejaría que nadie lo separase de ella.

Sin embargo Severus pensó que la mejor manera era hablar con Hermione, de que tenían que fingir que ya no estaban juntos, para que así los demás viesen que sus advertencias funcionaban en ambos. Claro que tanto Severus como Hermione seguirían viéndose a escondidas, pero tendrían que andarse con mucho cuidado.

Estaba bien profesor, me mantendré alejado de Granger- respondió severus.

Dumbledore, le sonrió con algo de amargura pero sabía que era lo más correcto.

Severus se levantó de la silla y despidiéndose del director salió de su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dumbledore le había retrasado dos horas de su valioso tiempo.

Hermione iba acompañada de Harry y Ginny, cuando vieron aparecer al profesor Snape con cara de enfado, Harry y Ginny siguieron adelante sin percatarse de que su amiga se había parado para ver como desaparecía Severus.

Hermione sigue a Severus con una distancia prudente para que él, no sospeche que es seguido por ella. Severus baja a las mazmorras, es consciente de que alguien lo está siguiendo pero se mantiene frio y distante de su perseguidor, entra en su despacho y empieza a hacer el equipaje.

Hermione toca la puerta con los nudillos, sin escuchar la respuesta del profesor para poder entrar. Abre la puerta con cuidado y ve como él hace sus maletas, se acerca al profesor y le coge de la mano para que parase de hacerlas.

Profesor, ¿Por qué está haciendo las maletas?-pregunto ella preocupada.

Me irte unos días a mi pueblo, debo resolver unos asuntos- mintió el profesor Severus.

Hermione no le creyó nada de lo que dijo el profesor, salió de su despacho dejándolo solo para que terminase de hacer su maleta. Al salir de las mazmorras se encuentra con Draco, este la estaba buscando por mediación de Dumbledore.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron al despacho del director, Draco se marchó del despacho pero quedándose oculta para escuchar lo que el director le quería contar a Hermione.

¿Sabe por qué esta aquí, señorita Granger?-pregunto Dumbledore.

Sí señor, la profesor McGonagall, le ha venido con la información de que el profesor de pociones y yo mantenemos una relación prohibida-inquirió Hermione.

Así es señorita, debo pedirle que se aleje de el- advirtió el director de Hogwarts.

Draco no daba crédito de lo que estaba escuchando, su padrino liado con esa Sangra Sucia.

Severusal terminar de hacer su maleta desaparece de su despacho para ir a su casa en el mundo muggle, dejando una carta para Hermione.

Querida Hermione:

Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver más, por el bien de ambos debemos mantenernos separados.

Att. Severus Snape

Los días iban pasando y el profesor Snape seguía sin aparecer por el colegio, los alumnos creían que estaba enfermo y por eso no impartía clases; solamente Draco y Hermione sabían porque se ausentaban tanto del colegio.

Granger ¿Por qué no vas a ver Severus a su casa?-pregunto Draco.

No comprendo porque debería ir a ver al profesor-respondió extrañada Hermione.

Lo sé todo sobre ustedes, sé que os amáis, sé que mantenéis una relación-comento Draco.

Aunque sea así Draco, no sé cómo ir a su casa, sé que vive en el mundo muggle pero no sé en donde-inquirió Hermione.

Yo puedo llevarte, se dónde vive-dijo Draco mostrando una sonrisa.

No se… no creo que sea buena idea Draco- respondió triste Hermione.

No seas tonta, sé que anhelas verlo y yo puedo ayudarte-volvió a decir Draco.

Hermione después de mucho pensarlo, aceptó la ayuda de Draco, y cogiéndole de la mano se aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de Severus. Draco petó en la puerta no tardo ni dos minutos cuando Severus abrió la puerta, los dos chicos entraron y Draco aceptando el agradecimiento de Hermione se apareció nuevamente en Hogwarts.

¿Por qué te has ido de Hogwarts?, ¿crees que dejándome una carta de despedida no te podría encontrar?-pregunto molesta Hermione.

Si te deje aquella carta es por eso, no conozco la palabra amor, no se amar solo se hacer daño, y por eso es mejor que no nos veamos más-respondió Severus con voz melancólica pero firme.

Ella se acercó a él y le acaricio el rostro mientras le mostraba la sonrisa más bella que el jamás pudo imaginar, le tomo de la mano y llevándolo hacia la cama ambos se despojaron de sus ropas, se fundieron en un apasionado beso, tumbados en la cama Severus empezó a besarle el cuello, bajando hasta el pecho de Hermione, haciendo que ella gimiese de placer, cuando Severus noto que ella estaba bastante húmeda la penetro suavemente, y seguidamente comenzó a intensificar la penetración hasta que ambos estallaron en un clímax de éxtasis de placer. Agotado Severus se tumbó al lado de Hermione, y susurrándole al oído con un simple _"Te Amo, Granger"._

Hermione sonrió ante esa hermosa palabra, y besando los labios del profesor de pociones le susurra _"Siempre tuya, Severus"._

Fin


End file.
